Una Segunda Oportunidad
by AthenaExclamation
Summary: Lo que parecía una imprudencia, terminó siendo la antesala de una historia verdadera. Ezio x Cristina. Oneshot. AC2-AU.
**Una Segunda Oportunidad (A Assassin's Creed fic)**

 **By AthenaExclamation.**

 **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, solo la idea. Ezio, Cristina y el resto del universo Assassin's Creed le pertenecen a la Ubisoft. Este fic fue creado sólo con fines recreativos y no se están percibiendo ganancias a costa del uso de los personajes.

 **Timeline:** Durante Assassin's Creed 2.

 **Resumen:** Lo que parece ser una imprudencia, puede ser la antesala de una historia definitiva. Ezio x Cristina. Oneshot. ¡Quedan advertidos!

 **Nota de la Autora:** ¡Hola a todos! Mi nick acá es AthenaExclamation, y es primera vez que escribo fanfiction en el fandom de Assassin's Creed y era algo que quería intentar hace mucho tiempo. Como verán, he decidido escribir sobre mi shippeo favorito en este fandom, que en este caso es el Ezio x Cristina (pero puede ser que en el futuro también escriba sobre mis otros shippeos favoritos que son AltaïrxMaría del primer Assassin's Creed y ArnoxÉlise de Assassin's Creed: Unity). Bueno, basta de charla, vamos a lo nuestro que es el fic. Son libres de comentar esta historia siempre con respeto y la crítica constructiva es bien recibida siempre y cuando no sean flames o comentarios sin sentido. Sinceramente, espero que lo disfruten a pesar de las advertencias. ¡Buena lectura!

 **Capítulo 1:** _ **Comenzar de nuevo**_ **.**

 _Florencia, 1478._

Dos años. Dos años era el tiempo que le había tomado poner un pie en aquella ciudad que le parecía tan lejana y extraña, _la vieja Florencia_. Todo seguía igual que siempre, los mercaderes vendiendo sus cosas en el mercado, las calles atiborradas de gente, los niños correteando por allí; aun cuando parecía que no tenía ningún motivo para volver a su país natal desde la muerte de su padre y sus hermanos, Ezio Auditore, el hombre más buscado de la península itálica, tenía un muy poderoso motivo para volver y cómo no, estaba relacionado con asuntos sentimentales. Sus motivos para volver a Florencia tenían nombre y apellido de mujer: Cristina Vespucci.

Habían sido dos largos años de extrañarla, de soñar y pensar en ella, de querer y no poder abrazarla, acariciarla y besarla, de querer hacer el amor con ella hasta el amanecer y decirle lo mucho que la amaría por siempre; aquella delicada mujer florentina, con su dulzura, su belleza y su sencillez, le había robado el corazón al frío _assassino_ y había constituido un poderoso motivo para regresar y quizá era la única conexión que tenía con su país natal. Se la imaginaba igual de hermosa que siempre, con aquella piel pálida y suave, su mirada grisácea y brillante, con ese porte erguido y orgulloso del que hacía gala cuando paseaba por las calles de Florencia, con aquella sonrisa traviesa que lo volvía loco. No podía aguantar más tiempo sin verla, aunque fuese sólo para decirle cuanto la extrañaba. Sin más preámbulos, se dirigió al antiguo domicilio de Cristina.

Cristina Vespucci se encontraba como siempre en su habitación, realizando su ritual matutino de su arreglo personal porque su vanidad, que era su máscara al exterior, así se lo exigía. Pero ella escondía bajo esa máscara de perfección y hermosura externa a la _verdadera Cristina_. Aquella mujer frágil que se sabe insegura de lo que le pueda esperar mañana y que le preocupa su incierto futuro por ciertos hechos ajenos de los cuales no tenía control o derecho a opinar. Ella, la que se va a casar con un hombre al que no ama sólo para no ceder a la presión social y no decepcionar a su querido padre, aunque ello le cueste su propia felicidad. Ella, que sufre y llora todas las noches sin que nadie lo sepa, preguntándose del paradero de su verdadero amor, su querido Ezio.

Ella se encontraba terminando de arreglarse y no pudo evitar mirar de nuevo aquella joya que le había regalado él. _Y así siempre estaremos juntos, por siempre._ Eso le había dicho él al momento de regalársela. Al mirarla, no pudo evitar formar una pequeña y efímera sonrisa al recordarlo, con su porte recio y atractivo, su seguridad en sí mismo, esa sonrisa engreída que ella tanto amaba; no había día en que no lo recordara, él estaba presente siempre en sus pensamientos, en sus sueños, en todo lo que hacía, era inevitable. No importa lo que pasara, él siempre estaba allí. Cristina guardó la joya debajo de su rico vestido y finalizó su ritual. Por alguna extraña razón, Cristina estaba sintiéndose observada por alguien más. Se giró hacia atrás y no daba crédito a lo que veía, era él.

-Ezio, ¿e-eres tú? —preguntó Cristina temblorosa, todavía sin poder creer lo que veía.

-Sí, soy yo, _amore mío._ Cuando llegué aquí, lo primero que pensé fue en venir a verte _—_ contestó Ezio contento de volver a ver a Cristina otra vez—. Mírate Cristina, estás cada día más hermosa.

-Han pasado muchas cosas en estos dos años… —comentó Cristina de forma ausente con la mirada ensombrecida. Aquel gesto bastó para que a Ezio se le borrara la sonrisa de la cara rápidamente.

-¿Hay algo que yo tenga que saber? —preguntó Ezio preparándose para lo peor.

-La verdad es que sí, Ezio —contestó Cristina amargamente—. Desde un tiempo a esta parte, mi padre ha venido insistiendo en que yo ya estoy en edad de ir buscándome un marido… y quiere que me case con otro hombre, al que no amo, por cierto.

Aquella confesión bastó para hacer polvo el corazón del Asesino. Quería creer que había escuchado mal y que todo era un error, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así. Aunque por fuera se veía estoico y duro como siempre, la confesión parecía matar a Ezio lentamente por dentro dejándolo casi sin habla por culpa de la impresión. Se produjo un breve momento de silencio incómodo que se quebró gracias un tumulto ruidoso que se produjo en la calle.

-¡ _SIGNORINA_ CRISTINA! —gritó una mujer anónima histérica— ¡Al señor Manfredo lo están golpeando unos tipos!

-Madre mía, ya volvió a apostar este imbécil —se quejó Cristina llevándose la palma derecha a la frente de la vergüenza que sentía, como si las apuestas fuesen algo habitual en Manfredo.

\- ¿Quién es ese tal Manfredo? —preguntó Ezio.

-El inepto de mi prometido —contestó Cristina más avergonzada si es que eso era posible.

-Tranquila, yo iré a ver qué le pasa y veré qué puedo hacer —dijo Ezio deseando no sólo salir corriendo del viciado ambiente de la habitación de Cristina, sino también para conocer y mirar a la cara al hijo de puta que osó quitarle a _su_ Cristina.

Cerca de la casa de los Vespucci, en un muelle cercano, estaba Manfredo medio ebrio rogando patéticamente por su vida ante tres hombres que tenían pinta de ser mercenarios, asegurándoles que pagaría lo que debía en cuanto tuviera el dinero que necesitaba. Ezio no pudo más que sentir como le ardía la sangre al ver el modelo de prospecto que le esperaba a Cristina: un juerguista y apostador, borracho y que además no sabía ni defenderse solo. Ezio se apresuró para acercarse a los mercenarios para matarlos lo más rápido posible para estar a solas con Manfredo.

- _Grazie messer_ … —Manfredo trató de agradecer a Ezio, pero éste lo cortó de plano.

-¿TÚ LA AMAS? —preguntó Ezio encolerizado agarrando a Manfredo del cuello de la camisa que traía puesta mientras trataba de volcar su frustración en el prometido de Cristina— ¡RESPONDE! ¿SI O NO?

-Yo la amo, podría morir mañana amándola —contestó Manfredo aterrado de la reacción que estaba teniendo Ezio en estos momentos.

-Pues más te vale —lo amenazó el Asesino rechinando los dientes de la ira—. Si me llego a enterar que le has hecho daño a Cristina o no la has tratado como debías, vendré yo mismo a hacerme cargo de ti.

Y sin más preámbulos, Ezio se alejó asqueado y furioso del muelle, harto de toda esta situación. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que volver a poner un pie en Florencia iba a ser una experiencia tan desagradable dentro de lo esperable y digna de ser olvidada.

Cristina quiso salir a dar un paseo rápido y se preguntaba dónde podría estar Ezio para aclarar ciertos puntos con él. Ella no se dio cuenta cuando Ezio la agarró del brazo para llevársela a un callejón vacío. En cuanto lo tuvo frente a ella, no pudo aguantar las ganas de comerse a besos al Asesino y dejarse aprisionar por él. Cristina pudo comprobar de forma empírica tanto en su boca como en su cuello que los besos de Ezio no habían cambiado, seguían siendo los mismos besos apasionados y llenos de ternura que tanto le gustaban de su hombre.

-Cristina, él será un buen marido, me encargué de éso… —comenzó Ezio tratando de explicar lo obvio, aunque se estuviese muriendo por dentro, pero a Cristina se le desfiguró la cara mientras lo trataba de escuchar lo que quería decir Ezio. Ante eso, lo hizo callar antes de que terminara para hablar ella. No podía creer lo que oía.

\- ¿Y tú con qué derecho das por asumido de que me quiero casar con Manfredo? —preguntó Cristina indignada mientras las lágrimas le corrían por los ojos—. ¿Con qué derecho asumes tú que yo quiero a alguien como él en mi vida?

-No es que yo esté tratando de asumir cosas, Cristina —trató de responder Ezio mientras le secaba las lágrimas a Cristina, no sin antes sentirse como un miserable—. Sencillamente se trata de hacer lo correcto. Yo no puedo ofrecerte nada que no sea una vida peligrosa, en cambio Manfredo…

-Manfredo no me puede ofrecer nada más que problemas, como ya has podido comprobar, así que no me vengas ahora con esa tontería Ezio —contestó una agitada y aún más indignada Cristina.

-Tú no entiendes nada Cristina —le rebatió Ezio exasperado ante la insistencia de Cristina—. Yo no puedo llegar y llevarte conmigo porque…

\- ¿Por qué? -lo interrumpió Cristina descaradamente- Me gustaría saberlo.

-Porque yo… yo… -le contestó Ezio con dificultad, como si estuviera tratando de buscar la palabra precisa para explicarse- yo no podría soportar que te pasara algo por mi ocupación. Porque te amo lo suficiente como para alejarte de mí, si con eso te puedo proteger y mantener al margen de todo. Así que tú tampoco asumas cosas que no son ciertas, Cristina.

Al oír la pequeña confesión de Ezio, Cristina quedó en shock. Él la amaba a tal punto de que era capaz de hacer caso omiso a sus sentimientos y dar un paso al costado sólo para asegurarse de que Cristina tenga una vida tranquila y feliz. Pero eso no iba a funcionar con Cristina Vespucci y sus niveles estratosféricos de terquedad. Porque si era necesario y aunque estuviese diciendo otra cosa por orgullo, ella iba a seguir a Ezio hasta la Luna con tal de estar con él.

-Yo… yo lo único que voy a decirte es que… —ahora era Cristina la que no encontraba palabras para expresarse— si al menos si voy a vivir una vida peligrosa, habría preferido vivirla al lado del hombre que amo y no con el desconocido con el que mi padre me está tratando de casar. Pero tú puedes hacer lo que se te antoje Ezio. Pero una última cosa te voy a pedir, si te vas, no vuelvas a buscarme.

Abatida, cansada y sin querer oír nada más, Cristina se marchó a su casa una vez más con el corazón roto.

Era pasada la madrugada y estando en su habitación, Cristina era incapaz de dormir pensando en Ezio y la discusión que tuvieron en la tarde en aquel callejón florentino. Ella trataba de dormir un poco más aferrándose a la joya que le había regalado, hasta que sintió que una voz conocida la llamaba de afuera. Era Ezio. Cristina salió a la ventana para ver que quería.

\- ¿Qué quieres Ezio? —preguntó Cristina haciendo un gran esfuerzo en hablar de forma neutral.

-Tú has dicho que podía hacer lo que se me antoje y supongo que eso incluye cambiar de opinión —contestó el Asesino mientras escalaba la pared de la casa de su amada como siempre lo hacía—. Yo estuve pensando en todo lo que me has dicho Cristina y antes de irme de Florencia, quería preguntarte algo.

-Tú dirás —dijo Cristina con la mirada penetrante con dejar de mirar a Ezio.

-Yo quería preguntarte de nuevo si querrías irte a Monterriggioni conmigo —preguntó Ezio un poco nervioso, cosa que le causó ternura a la mujer.

-Yo te amo tanto que iría hasta la Luna contigo si se pudiera, amore mío —contestó Cristina con una sonrisa tímida mientras enmarcaba la cara de Ezio entre sus delicadas manos para darle un beso.

-Entonces, eso es un sí —inquirió el Asesino.

-Claro que sí, tontito —replicó Cristina divertida mientras jugueteaba con la nariz de su Asesino—. ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Sí, mientras más rápido, mejor —contestó Ezio sin poder reprimir una sonrisa—. Monterriggioni nos espera, bella signorina.

Y así, lo que parecía una imprudencia, fue el comienzo de una nueva vida y de una historia verdadera de dos locos enamorados.

Nota de la Autora: En la Baja Edad Media y el Renacimiento (Que es el tiempo donde transcurre la trilogía de Ezio en general) Florencia era una república independiente, al igual que Venecia y otras ciudades italianas. Es por esto que siempre me referí a Florencia como un país independiente al no existir tampoco lo que se conoce como la reunificación italiana en el contexto del juego.

Bien, esto fue todo. Aunque el capítulo pueda parecer corto, no descarto en el futuro hacer un fic más extensivo. Me divertí mucho escribiendo este one-shot para ser la primera vez que lo intento en el fandom de Assassin's Creed. Ojalá que lo disfruten y cualquier comentario es bien recibido si se hace con respeto. Chau :D


End file.
